Le choix d'une vie
by Merylsnakes
Summary: La vie est faite de choix, Harry en est bien conscient. Mais contrairement aux croyances, le plus dur n'est pas toujours de choisir. C'est parfois d'assumer.


Bonjour à tous!

Un petit OS sans prétention sur un sujet qui me tient à coeur.

Un petit tour des annonces habituelles:

Disclaimer: les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling

Résumé: La vie est faite de choix, Harry en est bien conscient. Mais contrairement aux croyances, le plus dur n'est pas toujours de choisir. C'est parfois d'assumer.

Avertissement: mention d'un M-Preg

Un grand merci à ma bêta lectrice et amie Caro! Merci à toi pour tes conseils et tes critiques.

Je tiens à rappeler que je réponds à toutes les reviews pour les personnes qui ont un compte sur ffnet. Pour les autres, je ne peux que vous remercier chaleureusement de vos messages.

J'espère que ce petit OS vous plaira.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis.

* * *

><p>Le choix d'une vie<p>

Harry marchait lentement, la peur au ventre, les yeux baissés. Il refusait de penser à l'acte qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il passait et repassait cette phrase dans sa tête, pour ne pas craquer, pour ne pas faire demi-tour illico et rentrer chez lui se cacher sous sa couette. Mais si il faisait ça, le problème resterait entier... il grossirait même. Jusqu'à en devenir visible aux yeux de tous, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus nier. Et alors sa vie se compliquerait encore plus. Et cela, il ne pouvait le permettre. Il arriva devant le bâtiment. Grand, blanc, froid et austère. Il ne s'attarda pas à l'extérieur. Si quelqu'un le voyait il était foutu. A cette idée il regarda vivement de chaque côté pour surveiller l'éventuelle apparition d'une silhouette connue. Mais rien ne semblait bouger. Le temps était brumeux et très frais pour un mois de mai. Il n'était que sept heures et demi, le soleil finirait peut être par pointer le bout de son nez. Harry n'en savait rien et s'en fichait un peu. De toutes manières, il ne serait pas là pour le constater.

Une femme était déjà là, elle tenait d'une main sa cigarette, de l'autre un pied à perfusion. Elle avait un pyjama bleu spécifique à l'établissement et par dessus, un pauvre châle mauve terne qui ne semblait pas vraiment lui tenir chaud. Un jeune homme était assis sur le muret de droite, lui aussi avait une cigarette à la main. De l'autre, il pianotait avec son téléphone portable. Le monde moldu envahissait de plus en plus le monde sorcier, continuant à les considérer comme légèrement inférieurs, mais appréciant leur technologie et leurs inventions. Harry grimpa les marches et entra par les portes battantes. Il passa devant l'accueil, encore vide à cette heure et se dirigea vers les ascenseurs. Il appuya sur le bouton du deuxième étage et se laissa porter par la cabine, soulagé de ne pas y entendre une insupportable musique d'attente. Il connaissait le chemin, on le lui avait indiqué lors de sa pré-visite. A l'époque il était dans un tel état de choc qu'il ne pensait pas s'en souvenir, mais ses pieds l'y menaient tout seuls.

Enfin il arriva. Les couloirs étaient déserts et Harry eut peur de s'être trompé d'étage ou de couloir. C'était un vrai labyrinthe cet endroit. Finalement il entendit des voix et se dirigea vers une pièce d'angle qui avait deux murs vitrés, laissant apercevoir une bonne partie des couloirs. Une douce lueur en émanait et Harry entra doucement dans la pièce, n'osant en dépasser le seuil. Quatre jeune femmes vêtues de tuniques blanches presque identiques étaient réunies autour d'une table, sirotant ce qui semblait être du café et papotant gaiement. Deux d'entre elles se distinguait avec un col rose, les deux autres avaient leur blouse entièrement blanche. La personne lui faisant face l'aperçu et s'arrêta aussitôt de rire. Elle se leva et s'approcha de lui, gardant sur les lèvres un petit sourire de bienvenue.

-Je peux vous aider?

Harry voulut fuir. Lui dire qu'il s'était trompé d'étage et qu'il s'excusait pour le dérangement. Au lieu de cela il lui tendit mécaniquement sa convocation et lui dit d'une voix éraillée.

-J'ai rendez-vous à huit heures.

-Oui, vous êtes monsieur?

-Potter. Harry Potter.

La jeune femme, Ludivine, si il en croyait son badge hocha la tête gardant son doux sourire en place et prit la feuille volante en main, se retournant pour récupérer un dossier bleu et plusieurs papiers rassemblés sur le bureau, entre le téléphone et l'ordinateur. Elle n'avait pas tiqué à son nom et n'avait même pas jeté un coup d'œil à son front. Harry sentit un léger poids délester sa poitrine. Il ne fallait pas que ça se sache. Le secret médical avait beau être obligatoire, Harry savait trop bien à quel point il était facilement obsolète contre quelques billets. Peut être Ludivine avait-elle l'habitude de croiser des « célébrités » dans son service.

-Suivez moi, je vais vous conduire à votre chambre.

Harry sortit de sa rêverie et lui emboita le pas. Il tournèrent à gauche après l'angle et Ludivine ouvrit la troisième porte sur sa droite, le laissant passer devant.

Harry entra dans une petite chambre, neutre, mais pas aussi froide que le présageait la façade de l'établissement.

-Installez-vous.

Harry posa ses fesses sur le bord du lit, mal à l'aise et le ventre toujours terriblement contracté de peur.

Ludivine approcha une chaise et s'assit face à lui, lui souriant doucement.

-Avez-vous réussi à dormir un peu?

Harry secoua la tête négativement. Il y avait un bon moment déjà qu'il ne dormait plus. Depuis qu'il avait découvert. Depuis que son monde s'était effondré et que chaque jour, il devait affronter l'horreur qu'était devenu sa réalité. Ludivine lui fit un sourire compatissant et pausa une main sur son épaule. C'est à ce contact que Harry s'aperçut qu'il tremblait. Et les larmes au bord de ses yeux ne l'aidaient pas à reprendre le contrôle de lui même.

-Si vous êtes toujours décidé, il me faut votre signature sur ces deux documents. reprit Ludivine doucement.

Harry hocha la tête doucement.

-Vous n'êtes pas obligé de le faire immédiatement, je vais vous laisser le temps de lire tranquillement, il faudra juste que ce soit fait avant votre soin, d'accord?

Mécaniquement Harry hocha la tête. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer.

-Bien, il va me falloir votre carte de groupe sanguin si vous en avez une, sinon, je vais devoir vous faire un prélèvement. Et je vais également vous installer un cathéter. En temps normal, nous n'en avons pas besoin, mais au cas ou vous ne vous sentiriez pas bien pendant le soin ou après, nous pourrions vous apporter le nécessaire rapidement, vous comprenez?

Nouveau hochement de tête du brun.

-Vous êtes bien à jeun?

Hochement de tête. Puis négation.

-Je... j'ai pris un verre d'eau... avec les cachets.

Ludivine hocha la tête.

-Oui, d'accord. A quelle heure les avez-vous pris?

-A six heures. C'est ce qui était écrit sur l'ordonnance. se justifia Harry, pensant avoir fait une bêtise. Ils n'allaient tout de même pas annuler pour un simple verre d'eau? Ils n'allaient pas repousser la date? Harry ne pourrait pas vivre plus longtemps comme ça, avec la peur qui lui tapissait le ventre à l'idée que quelqu'un découvre son secret, découvre... son état. Et il n'était même pas certain d'être capable de revenir sur place la prochaine fois et de ne pas renoncer.

Heureusement, Ludivine lui fit un sourire rassurant.

-Oui, oui, c'est très bien. C'est ce qui était convenu. Les cachets de ce matin vont créer des contractions dans votre ventre, afin de faciliter l'expulsion, mais cela peut être un peu douloureux. Si la douleur devient trop forte, il faudra m'appeler en appuyant sur ce bouton, dit Ludivine en désignant la sonnette posée sur la table de chevet, et je vous donnerai un antalgique. Et environ trois quart d'heure, une heure avant le soin, je viendrai vous faire une injection pour vous relaxer le plus possible, d'accord?

Harry, toujours immobile, reprit son hochement de tête.

-Je vais vous demander de vous installer un peu mieux, je vous conseille de vous allonger, la position sera plus confortable pour vous et je pourrais vous poser votre cathé.

Docile, Harry fit glisser ses chaussures au sol en s'aidant du bout du pied opposé et se recula dans le lit, s'adossant sur l'oreiller. Ludivine lui passa un garrot autour du bras et le serra, palpa ses veines avant d'en choisir une. Elle desserra le garrot, alla se laver les mains et revint s'installer à sa place. Elle replaça le garrot, désinfecta son bras et posa le cathéter. Harry grimaça légèrement mais la jeune femme était très douce et la douleur fut minime. Une fois le cathéter installé, Ludivine rangea les affaires qu'elle avait utilisé, ramassa la carte de groupe sanguin qu'Harry avait sorti et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Vous pouvez ranger vos affaires dans la petite armoire à votre disposition, il y a un coffre à l'intérieur avec une clé si vous avez des objets de valeur. Je reviens tout à l'heure récupérer les papiers et faire votre injection. Vous devriez vous reposer en attendant. N'hésitez pas à appeler si besoin.

Harry hocha à nouveau la tête et la jeune infirmière sortit de la chambre. Il s'allongea sur le côté, un bras replié sous sa tête. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître et alors que depuis des jours il passait des heures entières à chercher le sommeil en vain, Harry s'endormit en quelques minutes.

C'est en sursaut qu'il se réveilla et put constater que Ludivine était à nouveau présente dans la chambre.

-Désolée de vous avoir réveillé monsieur, Potter, c'est l'heure de votre injection.

Surpris, Harry regarda sa montre et il fut ébahi de constater qu'il avait dormi près de trois heures. Les consignes qu'il avait reçu à son arrivée lui revinrent à l'esprit de plein fouet. Si il avait son injection maintenant, cela voulait dire que l'heure de l'intervention était imminente. Qu'avait dit Ludivine, déjà? Environ trois quart d'heure avant le soin. Ce fut comme si une chape de plomb venait d'atterrir dans son estomac. Il ne lui restait que trois quart d'heure. Quarante cinq petites minutes avant d'arriver à l'évènement qui allait probablement bouleverser sa vie entière.

Sa brusque crispation dut être remarquée car Ludivine interrompit son mélange de produit pour s'approcher de lui.

-Vous avez mal quelque part? Ce sont les cachets?

Harry déglutit, la gorge soudain horriblement sèche.

-Non. Je n'ai pas mal.

C'était vrai. Il n'avait pas mal. Il était détruit de l'intérieur et tout sec, mais de douleur il n'y avait aucune trace. Comment pouvait-il faire ça sans en ressentir aucune douleur physique? Il n'y avait donc pas de châtiment pour ce type de crime?

-D'accord. Avez-vous signé les papiers?

Les papiers? Ah oui, les papiers. Les fameux documents qu'il devait signer si il n'avait pas changé d'avis. Harry aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir changer d'avis. Il voulait renoncer et partir et assumer à la face du monde son choix. Mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit. Il ne pouvait pas prendre une telle décision. Ce n'était pas seulement sa vie qui était en jeu. Il y avait celle de Drago aussi et puis la sienne...

Harry refusa de se laisser aller plus longtemps. Cela faisait des semaines que les différentes options qui se présentaient à lui tournoyaient dans sa tête et il savait que son choix était le bon. Il devait juste tenir. Tenir jusqu'à ce soir et enfin tout serait terminé. Il pourrait rentrer chez lui et oublier. Oublier la peine et la souffrance. Oublier l'humiliation et la déception. Et pleurer aussi. Beaucoup. Enfin. Sans plus réfléchir, il saisit les papiers qui étaient restés sur la table de nuit ainsi que le stylo qui les accompagnait. Et il parapha chacune des pages avant de les tendre un peu brusquement à l'infirmière.

La jeune femme eut un petit air peiné et Harry se sentit coupable. Elle n'y était pour rien, elle. Elle ne faisait que son travail. C'était de sa faute si il en était arrivé là. Il voulut s'excuser, mais Ludivine avait déjà retrouvé un sourire compatissant.

-Merci. se contenta-t-elle de dire en récupérant les documents. Il faudrait que vous enfiliez votre blouse, maintenant.

Harry hocha la tête et à la manière d'un automate, il prit le pyjama bleu impersonnel de l'hôpital. Le même qu'il avait aperçu sur le jeune homme et la femme qui fumaient lorsqu'il était arrivé le matin même. Avec, il se rendit dans la salle de bain et lentement il se déshabilla, faisant attention à ne pas trop plier son coude dans lequel était fiché son cathéter. Il ressortit et plia ses affaires avec soin, comme si cela était d'une importance capitale. Patiente, Ludivine attendit qu'il ait terminé. Lorsqu'il fut évident que les vêtements ne pouvaient pas être plus pliés que cela, Harry les déposa dans l'armoire qui lui avait été attitrée et vint se poster devant l'infirmière. Il remarqua alors qu'il avait toujours ses chaussettes sur lesquelles on pouvait apercevoir un vif d'or voleter d'un pied à l'autre. Cette vision aurait pu être hilarante tant elle était ridicule, si Harry n'était pas si malheureux et désespéré.

-Avez-vous envie d'aller aux toilettes?

Harry haussa un sourcil et se fit la réflexion qu'il avait pris ce tique à Drago. Il ne devait plus le faire. Et il devait arrêter de penser au blond. C'était terminé. Fini!

-Je vous le demande car après l'injection il faudra éviter de vous lever. C'est un calmant assez puissant, vous risqueriez de chuter.

Harry ricana. Encore un tique prit à Drago. Quand pourrait-il passer quelques minutes sans que ses pensées ne soient irrémédiablement tournées vers le blond?

-Ce serait un bien faible tribut. murmura-t-il.

-Pardon?

-Non, rien. Je n'ai pas envie d'aller aux toilettes. Vous pouvez y aller.

Ludivine le regarda un petit instant, semblant vouloir le sonder. Elle pouvait toujours courir. Avec un professeur comme Snape lors de la guerre, personne ne pouvait plus pénétrer son esprit. Encore une fois, il se reprit à se concentrer sur le moment présent. Ce n'était pas non plus le moment de penser à la guerre, ni à Snape. Non il valait mieux ne penser à rien et laisser faire, peut importe que ce ne soit pas ses habitudes.

-Bien, alors allongez vous et mettez vous sur le côté s'il vous plait. L'injection se fait en intramusculaire, dans la fesse.

Harry hocha la tête. S'allongea sur la côté, dos à l'infirmière et suréleva légèrement son bassin pour baisser un peu son pantalon.

-Ca ira comme ça, vous n'avez pas besoin de le baisser davantage.

Harry se réinstalla comme il faut dans le lit et attendit. C'est avec des gestes doux et des explications progressives que Ludivine lui fit l'injection. Et Harry apprécia d'être tombé sur elle. Il avait lu tellement d'horreur sur des évènements comme celui-là. Avec des soignants inhumains et moralisateurs. Son infirmière, elle, faisait son travail et le faisait bien. Peut être savait-elle à quel point Harry souffrait intérieurement. Peut être voyait-elle dans ses yeux à quel point il aurait voulu pouvoir hurler sa peine et son chagrin. Peut être qu'elle traduisait dans ses tremblements son envie de s'arracher la peau du ventre avec ses ongles pour purifier ce qui avait été sali.

-Voilà, c'est fait,vous pouvez vous rallonger.

Harry remonta son pantalon et s'allongea sur le dos.

-Ca agira d'ici une vingtaine de minutes. Il se peut que vous ressentiez des nausées, c'est normal. Mais appelez moi quand même si c'est le cas, d'accord?

Harry hocha la tête mécaniquement. Il avait l'impression de n'être qu'un robot depuis plusieurs semaines déjà. Mais en voyant l'infirmière se retirer, il eut une brusque poussée de panique.

-Attendez!

Elle s'immobilisa, la main sur la poignée.

-Oui?

-Attendez s'il vous plait. S'il vous plait!

Ca y était, il paniquait. Sa mâchoire tremblait. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il l'avait interpelé. Elle ne pouvait rien faire de plus pour lui. Elle ne faisait que son travail et elle avait sans doute d'autres patients à voir.

Mais contrairement aux attente du brun, Ludivine relâcha la poignée et revint vers lui. Elle s'assit au bord du lit, comme elle l'avait fait un peu plus tôt pour lu poser le cathéter, mais cette fois-ci, elle lui prit la main. Sans un mot.

Et doucement, Harry se détendit. Certes ce n'était pas la panacée, mais au moins il ne tremblait plus. Après quelques minutes, Ludivine reprit la parole.

-Souhaitez-vous que je vous explique le déroulement de l'opération?

Harry hésita. Ne valait-il mieux pas tout ignorer? Fermer les yeux? Il avait demandé une anesthésie totale lors de son premier rendez-vous mais cela lui avait été refusé. Il aurait pourtant voulu pouvoir dormir et se réveiller avec juste un mauvais souvenir qu'il oublierait rapidement. Mais le médecin avait été très clair. L'anesthésie serait locale et il valait mieux pour lui être conscient, afin, entre autre, de ne pas s'imaginer des scénarios catastrophes par la suite.

-Oui. parvint-il à souffler.

Alors, sans lâcher sa main, Ludivine expliqua, adaptant ses mots pour ne pas blesser tout en restant compréhensible. Elle parla de trois petites incisions, une juste sous le nombril et deux de chaque côté du pubis. L'une servira à insérer une petite caméra pour suivre l'évolution de la procédure, l'autre à envoyer du gaz dans son ventre pour légèrement soulevé la paroi abdominale et permettre au médecin d'agir. La troisième permettra d'insérer les pinces et le tuyau d'aspiration. Le terme médical est cœlioscopie, c'est l'une des grandes avancées de la médecine qui permet des intervention internes sans grosses opérations ni grandes cicatrices. Il sera sorti en début de soirée, voire en fin d'après midi, si tout va bien. Il pourra parfaitement se mettre en maillot l'été prochain, les cicatrices du bas seront cachées et celle du haut à peine visible. Elle parla aussi des raisons d'utiliser des méthodes moldues pour certains actes médicaux, plus lents mais plus précis que les sortilèges.

Alors que les explications avançaient, Harry se détendit légèrement. Finalement, il aurait du le savoir. Se mettre la tête sous le sable pour se cacher d'une chose ou d'un évènement ne fait que renforcer la peur de la chose elle même. Hermione avait raison lorsqu'elle disait ça de Voldemort et aujourd'hui il se devait d'appliquer la leçon que cette brillante sorcière avait déjà compris à douze ans. Et peut importait si il avait l'impression qu'on lui broyait les entrailles à chaque fois qu'il y pensait un peu trop.

-Ca va mieux? demanda finalement la jeune femme, tenant toujours sa main dans la sienne.

-Oui, merci. répondit Harry.

Et malgré toute sa peine, c'était vrai.

-C'est bientôt terminé, rassurez-vous.

Harry hocha la tête. Oui, il était temps.

-Il n'y a personne que vous aimeriez avoir avec vous en ce moment? Nous pourrions appeler quelqu'un si vous le...

-Non! Il n'y a personne.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Il avait ses deux meilleurs amis. Ils auraient sans aucun doute été d'un soutien inestimable pour lui. Hermione aurait lu tous les livres concernant le sujet et l'aurait serré tendrement dans ses bras pour peu que les larmes auraient bien voulu sortir car pour le moment et ce depuis le début du cauchemar, ses yeux étaient restés secs. En parfaite harmonie avec son cœur. Quant à Ron, il lui aurait parlé de tout et de rien, détournant habilement son attention et trouvant les mots pour le faire rire malgré le sérieux de la situation. Et il aurait traité Drago de tous les noms puis aurait arrêté en comprenant que ça faisait plus de mal que de bien à Harry.

Il avait son presque parrain, Remus. Lui l'aurait écouté parler et lui aurait répondu avec douceur et franchise. Il aurait eu le droit d'exprimer sa colère et sa peine sans être jugé. Il aurait eu le droit de se plaindre aussi, d'être malheureux, de se sentir si stupide.

Il aurait même peut être pu avoir Snape, son ancien professeur, devenu peu à peu et bien à son insu un mentor. Lui ne l'aurait pas laisse se morfondre. Il l'aurait secoué, lui aurait dit qu'il avait effectivement été stupide de croire aux belles paroles du blond. Il lui aurait donné des tonnes de choses à faire et aurait exigé qu'elles soient parfaites sous peine de quoi il devrait recommencer, afin d'occuper suffisamment son esprit pour ne plus se morfondre. Il lui aurait dit que ce qui était fait était fait et qu'il fallait maintenant se reprendre en main. Qu'il avait vaincu Voldemort et que c'était tout de même une autre paire de manche. Et si vraiment Harry n'avait pu se retenir de s'effondrer devant lui il aurait posé sa main sur son épaule et lui aurait préparé un chocolat chaud en prétendant qu'il avait bien mieux à faire. Mais il serait quand même resté à ses côtés jusqu'à ce que ses larmes tarissent.

Mais pour pouvoir les avoir à ses côtés, Harry aurait du tout leur raconter. Du moins finir de leur raconter. Car la grande majorité de l'histoire, ils la connaissaient déjà. D'ailleurs, l'Angleterre entière la connaissait et les remarques graveleuses et acides n'avaient pas attendu longtemps pour tomber. Rita Skeeter s'était fait un plaisir de décortiquer à nouveau toute sa vie en inventant des détails sordides et scabreux pour renforcer la tragédie de l'histoire et raconter à tous commun l'élu avait pu tomber si bas et se faire rouler si facilement. Oui, les médias s'étaient acharnés sur lui depuis des semaines.

Harry eut un frisson d'horreur en imaginant la réaction de Skeeter si elle apprenait ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il pourrait dire adieu à sa tranquillité et serait probablement obligé de déménager. Ailleurs qu'en Angleterre. Voire même passer du côté des moldus et oublier définitivement la magie. Non, personne ne devait savoir! Et Harry pria à nouveau pour que le secret médical ne soit pas floué contre quelques billets.

Non, le seul qu'il aurait pu vouloir à ses côtés était Drago. Car ils étaient tous les deux impliqués. Il aurait aimé se serrer contre lui et enfouir sa tête dans son cou comme il en avait l'habitude autrefois. Et Drago aurait trouvé les mots. Il se serait gentiment moqué de lui aussi d'avoir été aussi inquiet et de toutes les angoisses qui l'avaient assailli depuis le début. Du moins c'est ainsi que le Drago dont il était tombé amoureux aurait réagi. L'autre... il ne le reconnaissait plus.

Mais si Drago avait été présent, il n'en serait surement pas là. Ils auraient trouvé une autre solution ensemble. Peut-être même qu'ils auraient choisi de tenter leur chance. Ou pas, mais dans ce cas, Drago aurait été avec lui dans cette chambre d'hôpital. Mais le blond l'avait roulé. Drago ne l'aimait pas. Et il était le dernier que Harry voulait mettre au courant de sa situation.

-Je vais voir si le médecin est prêt et je reviens vous voir.

Une fois de plus, Harry hocha la tête. Il la laissait tout prendre en charge, il n'était plus bon à grand chose depuis quelques temps. De toutes manières il ne maîtrisait plus rien depuis un moment déjà. Et c'était à la fois si facile de se laissait complètement guider par l'infirmière et à la fois si terrifiant d'avoir le sentiment de ne plus être maître de sa propre vie.

Lorsque Ludivine revint dans sa chambre, elle l'informa que le médecin était prêt et qu'ils pouvaient y aller. Elle avait avec elle un fauteuil roulant, à cause du produit, précisa-t-elle. Le nœud présent dans son ventre depuis des semaines se resserra encore davantage et Harry ne se sentit pas bien du tout.

-Je vais être malade... eut-il juste le temps de dire avant de vomir sur les draps blancs.

Aussitôt, l'infirmière se précipita auprès de lui avec une sorte de petit bassin en carton qui avait la forme d'un haricot blanc. Et la deuxième vague de bile put être reversée à l'intérieur.

-C'est normal, c'est le produit. Dit-elle en lui caressant doucement le dos.

Harry ne dit rien, mais il savait lui que le produit n'était pas le seul responsable. Et que l'idée même de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire suffisait à lui faire vomir tout ce qu'il avait dans le ventre, c'est à dire, pas grand chose. Il ne voulait pas y aller. Il ne voulait pas faire cet acte qui le répugnait.

« Je n'ai pas le choix, je n'ai pas le choix », se répéta-t-il pour ne pas flancher. Il devait le faire. Il n'était pas prêt pour avoir un enfant. Et le jour où il en aurait un, cela serait par choix, il aurait terminé ses études et aurait un travail stable et une maison accueillante pour lui offrir tout ce dont un enfant peut avoir besoin et dont lui même avait été privé. Et surtout il ne voudrait pas l'élever tout seul. Alors que là, si Drago l'apprenait, il lui rirait au nez. Comme il l'avait fait en lui apprenant que toute cette histoire n'était qu'un jeu stupide. Un pari fait avec ses amis. Il avait gagné. Il s'était tapé le survivant. Mieux que ça, il l'avait fait tomber amoureux de lui.

« Je n'ai pas le choix » se répéta-t-il une fois de plus. Harry ne voulait pas prendre le risque d'élever un enfant tout seul. Il ne savait pas faire, il n'avait jamais eu d'exemple. Et si jamais l'enfant ne l'aimait pas ? Pire encore, si lui n'arrivait pas à l'aimer ? Si il lui rejetait au visage le fait que Drago se soit moqué de lui ? Et si l'enfant était une copie conforme du blond ? Serait-il capable malgré tout de s'occuper de lui correctement ? Non, c'était un risque bien trop grand. Harry savait plus que n'importe qui que effet cela faisait d'être un enfant non désiré et à peine toléré dans une maison. Et il avait bien l'intention de ne jamais faire subir cela à quelqu'un. Il avait eu suffisamment le temps d'y penser, de retourner le problème dans tous les sens. Il n'était pas prêt pour avoir un enfant. Ou du moins, pas prêt pour avoir cet enfant, qui avant même d'être né aurait à porter le poids de la bêtise de son père, tombé amoureux de la mauvaise personne.

Harry revoyait les visages des amis de la faculté de potions du blond qui riaient en le pointant du doigt. Il tira une nouvelle fois au cœur, avec le sentiment que son thorax était en feu. Il n'avait plus rien à vomir et c'était extrêmement douloureux.

Ludivine continuait à passer doucement sa main dans son dos tout en maintenant le haricot devant son visage.

-Je ne veux pas y aller... souffla-t-il.

La main arrêta ses mouvements mais resta posée sur son épaule.

-Vous pouvez encore renoncer, si vous le souhaitez.

-Je n'ai pas le choix. Je ne peux pas le garder.

Ludivine sembla méditer quelques instants.

-Je ne peux pas choisir pour vous monsieur Potter. Vous êtes le seul à savoir quelle est la décision à prendre.

Harry hocha la tête lentement. Il avait la trouille. Il aurait du demander à Hermione de l'accompagner. Elle aurait pu comprendre, elle l'aurait soutenu, il aurait pu tenir sa main. Elle ne l'aurait pas lâcher, il en était certain. Il aurait peut être eu le droit à un sermon sur les méthodes contraceptives, mais il aurait aussi eu droit à des mots doux et encourageants et à une épaule sur laquelle pleurer. Et puis il aurait peut être pu lui dire qu'il s'était toujours protégé. Ou presque.

Ce n'était arrivé qu'une fois. Une seule et unique fois ou la passion avait surpassé tout le reste. Il s'en souvenait parfaitement. Ils étaient tous les deux et Harry pensait encore que Drago l'aimait à ce moment là, sans savoir que quelques jours plus tard, il découvrirait le pot aux roses et que son monde s'écroulerait. Oui, ils s'aimaient et ils sortaient d'une soirée. Ils avaient bu. Pas suffisamment pour être complètement saouls, mais assez pour perdre quelques inhibition. Ils avaient quitté quelques amis et avaient voulu rentrer à pied. Mais la pluie s'était mise à tomber pour se transformer rapidement en averse. Ils avaient du se réfugier sous un porche et c'est là que tout avait dérapé. Il s'étaient mutuellement observés, trempés, les vêtements collés et ils s'étaient mis à rire. Puis ils s'étaient rapprochés et s'étaient embrassés.

Rien qu'à la manière dont Drago le regardait, Harry savait qu'ils feraient l'amour sous ce porche. Et ils l'avaient fait, grisés par la peur d'être vu, par la matière rugueuse de la pierre contre leur peau, par l'alcool et par leurs corps réchauffés. Ils s'étaient laissés emportés par leur désir et Harry, pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait commencé à avoir des rapports sexuels, n'avait pas pensé à se protéger. Ce n'est même pas qu'il n'avait pas de préservatif, il en avait toujours sur lui. C'est juste que cette nuit là, sous ce porche et contre Drago, cela ne lui était même pas venu à l'esprit. Il n'y avait eu que des frissons et sa peau et la chaleur et son odeur. Cela avait été sans doute l'une de leur meilleure fois. Ca avait aussi été la dernière. Trois jours plus tard, Drago lui annonçait que c'était terminé et Harry découvrait en même temps que tout ça n'avait jamais été plus qu'une blague.

Et trois semaines plus tard, il apprenait qu'il attendait un enfant. Et les ruines de son monde s'effritèrent à leur tour.

Le reste était assez flou. Il n'avait rien dit à personne, il s'était reclus chez lui pour pouvoir méditer... en sachant déjà que sa décision était prise. Il y avait eu un rendez-vous chez un médecin puis chez un autre, spécialisé. Il y avait eu un entretien dont il n'avait aucun souvenir. Puis encore un autre une semaine plus tard, délai légal oblige. Pas une seule fois les larmes n'avaient coulé. Il aurait bien voulu parfois, ne serait-ce que pour évacuer sa peine et sa douleur, mais il était resté désespérément sec. Et puis ce matin, il s'était levé après une nuit quasiment blanche ou plutôt après six semaines de nuits quasiment blanches, il avait pris ses cachets et son verre d'eau, il s'était lavé et habillé et il était venu là. Et il était seul.

-Vous restez avec moi? demanda-t-il. Je n'y arriverai pas tout seul.

-Oui, je reste.

-Jusqu'au bout?

-Jusqu'au bout.

Alors Harry se redressa doucement et glissa de son lit pour aller s'asseoir dans le fauteuil. Ludivine, après avoir jeté un sort pour faire disparaître le vomi du lit et du pyjama du brun, l'aida car effectivement, ses jambes ne le portait plus vraiment, bien qu'il aurait été incapable de dire si cela était du au produit qu'elle lui avait injecté ou à cette peur paralysante qui lui accrochait les tripes.

La suite se passa très rapidement. Ils arrivèrent dans une salle avec une sorte de lit couchette et des machines étranges. Il s'installa sur le dos, on lui fit enlever son pantalon et on lui plaça un champs stérile au niveau du torse. Le médecin présent était entièrement vêtu en stérile et Harry ne voyait que ses yeux cachés derrière des petites lunettes carrées. Et Harry trouva qu'il ressemblait beaucoup à Remus. Et son cœur se serra à nouveau. Le médecin se présenta et lui demanda si il voulait qu'il lui explique les étapes de l'intervention au fur et à mesure qu'il les effectuait. Harry jeta un œil à Ludivine qui était en train de se préparer à son tour, puis hocha la tête. Il avait choisi, il assumerait jusqu'au bout, maintenant.

Il eut deux ou trois piqûres dans le ventre pour anesthésier localement. Elles furent assez douloureuse, mais Harry serra les dents. Ce n'était pas cher payé pour ce qu'il faisait. Et la voix du médecin continuait de se faire entendre. Elle était ferme mais posée, rassurante. Harry entendait vaguement parler des incisions. Une puis deux, et la troisième. Il avait le sentiment de planer complètement et d'être entouré d'une sorte de brouillard. Puis la douleur commença à se réveiller un peu. Il eut le sentiment qu'on farfouillait à l'intérieur de son ventre et la sensation était plus que désagréable. Elle finit par être franchement douloureuse. Harry serra les dents et les poings. La main douce et fine de Ludivine vint se glisser dans la sienne et elle lui souffla de serrer pour se soulager.

-Est-ce que c'est normal? parvint-il à souffler entre ses dents.

-Oui, cela peut arriver. Chaque personne réagit différemment.

-L'anesthésie ne fonctionne pas?

-Si, mais principalement en surface pour les incisions.

Harry ne dit rien, trop occupé à serrer les dents. Il continua à se répéter que la douleur n'était qu'un juste châtiment. Ludivine lui souffla de se concentrer sur sa respiration, mais il n'y arriva pas. La douleur devenait trop vive et permanente. Puis le médecin parla à l'infirmière qui lui lâcha quelques minutes la main pour apporter le matériel nécessaire.

Harry entendit une machine se mettre en route. Et ce bruit fut horrible. Il n'était pas particulièrement fort mais Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de comparer ce bruit à celui d'un aspirateur qui était en train de lui aspirer le ventre. Et effectivement, il put voir une partie du tuyau qui avait été mal caché, qui contenait son sang et sûrement... autre chose. Lorsqu'Harry entendit un bruit de succion un peu plus prononcé, il ferma les yeux. Il ne voulait pas voir à quoi pouvait ressembler son bébé après avoir été aspiré. Il voulait bien assumer, mais ça, il ne pouvait pas. Même si son bébé n'en était pas encore réellement un, si sa taille était minuscule, si il n'avait le terme médical que d'embryon; c'était juste au dessus de ses forces. Il savait déjà que le bruit resterait présent dans ses cauchemars pour un très long moment.

Ludivine revint près de lui et reprit sa main. Harry garda les yeux fermés. Peu après, l'aspiration cessa. Le médecin passa un gel froid sur son ventre et y posa une sonde. Harry jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur l'écran. Il n'y avait rien.

-C'est terminé. dit doucement le médecin.

Il essuya le gel sur son ventre, referma les incision avec un sort et rangea son matériel.

Lorsqu'Harry sortit de la pièce de soins, à peine vingt minutes s'étaient écoulées. Ludivine le raccompagna dans sa chambre et l'aida à se mettre au lit. Elle lui expliqua qu'il pourrait avoir des douleurs au ventre mais aussi au niveau de la nuque et des épaules, à cause du gaz qui avait été envoyé dans son abdomen. Elle lui donna des cachets contre la douleur et elle le borda et lui dit de l'appeler en se réveillant. Comme plus tôt dans la matinée, Harry s'endormit presque immédiatement.

Ce sommeil là ne fut pas paisible. Il fut peuplé de cauchemars mélangeant la guerre, le placard sous l'escalier, Drago qui le pointait du doigt, tout cela avec un bruit de fond d'aspirateur. C'est en sursaut et trempé de sueur qu'Harry se réveilla, au milieu de l'après midi. Il prit quelques minutes pour se remettre et se leva pour aller se passer un coup d'eau sur le visage. Il constata que ses jambes le portaient beaucoup mieux et qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de douleur. Les cachets donnés par Ludivine avait fait effet. Il revint se coucher et appuya sur la petite sonnette.

Assez rapidement, elle arriva et elle lui fit un doux sourire.

-Comment vous sentez-vous?

Harry haussa les épaules.

-Ca va.

-Avez-vous encore des nausées?

-Non.

-Des douleurs?

-Pas trop.

-Bien. Je vais vous apporter un verre d'eau. Vous pourrez le boire et si il passe sans problème, je vous apporterai votre plateau repas. Vous pourrez sortir une heure après.

Harry hocha la tête. Il avait hâte de partir.

La suite se passa sans anicroche. Le verre d'eau ne fut pas un problème et Harry réussit même à manger un peu de son repas. Puis il s'habilla, signa encore quelques papiers, prit son ordonnance ainsi qu'un rendez-vous pour une dizaine de jours plus tard et put enfin s'en aller.

C'est en sortant que la fatigue et la honte lui retombèrent dessus comme un chape de plomb. Il faisait grand beau et le soleil, si brillant et lumineux lui fit l'effet d'une gifle retentissante. Il se mit à trembler et dut s'asseoir sur les marches de l'entrée. Il l'avait fait. Les tremblements s'intensifièrent et les gens autour commençaient à le regarder bizarrement. Instinctivement, Harry ramena une mèche de cheveux devant sa cicatrice. Il fallait qu'il parte d'ici rapidement. Les gens finiraient par le reconnaître et alors la nouvelle se répandrait comme une traînée de poudre.

En s'aidant du mur, Harry se releva et commença à s'éloigner, essayant d'aller le plus vite possible. Mais les tremblements continuaient et lui rendait la tâche difficile. Sa mâchoire s'était mise à claquer aussi. Il arriva enfin au niveau de l'entrée principale de l'hôpital et sortit de son enceinte.

-Harry?

Le brun s'immobilisa, foudroyé. Le désespoir l'envahit. Il avait été vu. Quelqu'un l'avait vu. Il était foutu!

-Harry...

Cette voix. Il la connaissait. Elle était douce et inquiète. Doucement, Harry se retourna pour voir un visage parsemé de tâches de rousseur et une chevelure flamboyante.

-R... Ron.

Le rouquin la regarda, puis jeta un œil vers l'hôpital, puis le regarda à nouveau.

-Bon sang Harry, pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit?

Le brun secoua la tête doucement. Comment pouvait-il savoir? Il n'avait rien dit, il avait été prudent. Il avait fait tout ce qu'il fallait. Comment aurait-il pu être au courant? Comment...

-Merde Harry, Hermione... elle en était sûre. J'ai pas voulu la croire, je lui disais que si il t'arrivait un truc pareil tu nous le dirais. Mais elle... elle en était sûre... elle savait. Pourquoi t'as rien dit? On aurait pu t'aider. On aurait pu être avec toi.

Et Harry eut l'impression qu'une digue en lui se fissurait doucement pour finalement imploser, laissant un flot de larmes se déverser sur ses joues. Et les tremblements reprirent de plus belle et les sanglots firent leur apparition, incontrôlables. Ses jambes le lâchèrent finalement et il se laissa glisser contre le grillage de l'enceinte.

Aussitôt, deux bras puissants l'entourèrent et l'attirèrent contre un torse ferme.

-Ca va aller Harry. Ca va aller mon pote, je suis là. On est là.

Harry enfouit son visage dans le cou de son ami.

-Putain je vais tuer Malfoy, ce salopard. Je vais le tuer, j'te jure! Je vais lui éclater sa sale petite gueule d'aristo, je vais...

Et sans pouvoir s'empêcher, Harry, entre deux sanglots, laissa échapper un hoquet de rire. Il le savait. Il le connaissait bien, il avait deviné quelle serait sa réaction. Ils se connaissaient tellement bien tous les trois. Jamais il n'aurait du leur cacher son état.

Et il continua ainsi à pleurer un long moment, accroché à la chemise du rouquin, déversant tout ce qu'il gardait enfoui depuis des semaines et qui le bouffait de l'intérieur. Et Ron, son ami, son frère, lui caressait la tête, le dos et le serrait fort contre lui. Et il ne le lâcherait pas. Harry le savait. Si deux bras devaient ne jamais le lâcher, ce seraient les bras de Ron.

Il n'y eut pas beaucoup d'autres paroles pendant les longues minutes qui suivirent. Ron avaient toujours été plus à l'aise avec les actes qu'avec les mots et faisait passer son soutien dans ses gestes et sa patience. Quant à Harry, il avait beaucoup trop à pleurer pour pouvoir parler. Les mots viendraient plus tard. Dans son appartement, entouré de ses deux amis de toujours et sûrement de montagne de sucreries il leur raconterait. Pour le moment il se contentait de la chaleur et de la tendresse maladroite et inhabituelle de Ron.

Ils passèrent de longues minutes assis sur ce trottoir, l'un contre l'autre, l'un ignorant les regards des passants, l'autre les fusillant du regard en avertissement. Et ce n'est que lorsque la dernière larme eut séché sur la joue de Harry que Ron lui tapota l'épaule en lui disant « viens». Alors, Harry se redressa, Ron lui passa un bras autour des épaules et ils s'éloignèrent doucement.

Il était temps de se reconstruire.

* * *

><p><strong>Je tiens à rappeler<strong> que cette histoire n'est absolument pas l'endroit pour un débat pour ou contre l'avortement. Je trouve cela inapproprié et ce n'est pas du tout le but recherché.

Je suis absolument ouverte aux critiques constructives, mais si c'est pour me dire, "l'avortement, c'est pas bien"... eh bien, j'aime autant que vous passiez votre chemin.

Je tiens à rappeler que cette histoire est une fiction et que à aucun moment je ne vous avais signalé mon propre avis sur la question. Je pourrais parfaitement faire une fiction sur la peine de mort ou sur le suicide collectif, ça ne voudrait pas pour autant dire que je cautionne ces pratiques. Merci de ne pas tout mélanger...

Merci par avance.


End file.
